


A Most Homoerotic Adventure

by warhead_ache



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Bad Timeline BnT, Bottom Ted, Evil Bill, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tender Sex, Top Bill, evil ted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: A collection of my Bill & Ted NSFW fanart, and any other NSFW art that probably contains the boys mixed with some other character the other has played. (Including AU, Alternate Timelines, historical time travel, etc.)
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All this art can be found on my Twitter @warhead_ache

First Page Spacer

Have some wholesome old dudes while you wait for all the other savory art.

[Original Post](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1317954329672822785?s=20)


	2. Frottage

Sometimes you just can't get your pants off in time.

[Original Post](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1315442616708796417?s=20)


	3. Air Guitar when you Penetrate

Just two dudes who finally figured out butt stuff.

[Original Post](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1316763743234207746?s=20)

[Original Post](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1316769906365468672?s=20)


	4. Panty Raid

Bill didn't think Ted would look most bodacious in panties. Good thing he could see it for himself.

Inspired by the fic [The Panties Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602225) by mmmm1na

[Original Post](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1315763166748594176?s=20)


	5. Most Handy

Sometimes you just need to give your most bodacious friend a hand.

[Original Post ](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1321597188804431872?s=20)

Early access for fully colored pages and other illustrations is on my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/warhead_ache?fan_landing=true)


	6. Needy Ted

It isn't hard to beg Bill for a dicking.

[Original Post](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1317219892538560518?s=20)


	7. Revived

So you see, when someone dies they go threw rigor mortis. And it also effects the muscles in the penis. It does seems strange how Bill and Ted wake up with what looks like a chubby at least.

And maybe a hand, or mouth, from your best friend's evil counterpart isn't the worst idea when you've been sporting a most uncomfortable chubby all day.

[Original Thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1317251228779368448?s=20)


	8. Evil Bill better cool his gears

It's truly frustrating when you get hit on by the evil version of your best friend. Only because it isn't actually him who's hitting on you.

Evil Bill: It's a shame normal Bill Hasn't made a move on you.

Ted: _Exasperated moan_

Evil Bill: Would ya look at that!

Ted: I- uh...

EB: No use in hiding THAT dude.

EB: So, whatcha say?

Ted: Hell yeah!

[Original Tread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1317537316722872320?s=20)


	9. Evil Bill totally boned Ted

It was bound to happed.

[Original Post](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1317913625491800065?s=20)

Uncensored version is on my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/warhead_ache?fan_landing=true)


	10. Easy Old Dudes

After all these years it doesn't take much to get the old dudes hot and heavy for each other. Especially when it looks like Bill is busting out of his old crop top.

Bill: Ted, I don't know if this shirt still fits. Ted? You coming down with a fever?  
Ted: _Literal steam coming from his ears, and loosening his collar._

[Original Thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1318247645769584640?s=20)


	11. Can you even lift duder?

Bill is small, but he's strong.

Bill: See Dude, I can totally carry you.  
Ted: Y-yeah Bill. You can put me down now.  
Bill: WOAH! Dude, don't make me drop you.

Ted: Don't lift me higher!  
Bill: Sorry dude, let me just- Uh...

Ted: I'm sorry Bill, I don't know wha-AT!

Bill: I'm sorry Ted.   
Ted: Uh, you're okay dude. But, Bill, you wanna go somewhere more comfortable?  
Bill: Most definitely Ted, my friend. My legs are getting pretty shakey.

[Original Thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1319127523591147523?s=20)


	12. Ted gets head

I do love the old dudes being comfortable and sexy with each other.

[Original Thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1323078852235743242?s=20)


	13. An Unexpectedly Historical Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted get's separated from Bill while hopping threw time during some joy ride they go on after EA and before BJ. And he mistakes a very familiar looking blonde fellow to be his most esteemed colleague Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, Alex Winter, who played Bill S. Preston Esq., was also in a movie called Haunted Summer and portrayed Dr. John William Polidori during the summer he was at the same villa as Mary Shelley when she wrote what would later become the novel Frankenstein. Polly, in his own also wrote Vampyr that summer, the first fiction to describe the modern interpretation of Dracula and vampires that we are most familiar with in media today. Making him in his own right, a historical babe.  
> If you haven't seen the movie, the other guy in here is Lord Byron, who is not a likable character and constantly demeans Polly and his efforts to be included. So that's why Ted is so abrasive to him. Because he's a dickhead and needs to be put in his place.

Ted: BILL, my friend, I finally found you!  
Polly: I'm sorry, I think you're mistaken-   
Ted: Man, I was getting worried. The phone booth really left me in the middle of nowhere. I'm most ecstatic to be united with you my friend.  
Polly: I- I missed you too, my friend.

Ted: Hey, what's with the accent?

Ted: Bill, my friend, what's happened? Why're you crying?

_Later that day_

Polly: _Chatters on about some medical study he's working on  
_Byron: Now, now Polly Dolly, don't bother the young man. I'm sure he doesn't want to hear about your doctoral horror stories.  
Ted: Yes I do! Bill's stories are always the most epic and interesting. So why don't you fuck off fancy dude.  
Byron: Well then... I shall take my leave then.

Ted: Jeez dude, you weren't kidding with how much of a dickweed he is.  
Polly: Theo. Please Theo, I must thank you for that act of heroism.

Polly: No one has ever stood up for me like that.  
Ted: _Waaaait, I don't think this is Bill._

__

Ted: That was _most righteous_.  
Polly: I'm _most_ glad you liked that my dear.  
Ted: Now it's my turn.

Ted: Just need to find a more comfortable spot.  
Polly: Oh Theodore, you don't have to do this.  
Ted: But I want to. Is that okay?  
Polly: Y-yes.

[Original Thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1328200209814450177?s=20)


	14. Bad Timeline Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the comics we see an alternate timeline where Ted goes to Oats Military School. This takes place when Ted finally comes back and needs to crash at Bill's place until he can get his own accommodations.  
> Queue the childhood pining and reunion confessions.

Ted is finally back and looking VERY different. Well so does Bill actually. It's strange how much things change when you haven't seen your best friend in what feels like forever.

[Original Thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1329432650730401794?s=20)


	15. Pretty in Lacey Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a glass dildo with a heart at the end and got to thinking.

Bill gets some special items for Ted and really makes him work for the final prize.

[Original Thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1331604766842040320?s=20)


	16. All aboard the "Ted Eats Ass" train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were there, you know for some reason the whole BnT fandom just wanted to draw Ted eating ass. So I joined in too.

Ted eats ass, and there's nothing else to it.

[Original Post](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1343631497987809280?s=20)

Bonus 69 Dude!


	17. Cat Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's come to this point in my fandom journey, and I'M NOT ASHAMED OF IT!

Cat boys are cute as hell!

[Original Thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1344012005393522695?s=20)


	18. Cheeky Ted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it Ted? Maybe it's ET. Who's to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my birthday drawing to myself.

[Original Post](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1352081492562874371?s=20)

More drawings from this day are on my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/warhead_ache?fan_landing=true).


	19. Evil Dudes overdo it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EB and ET may have fucked for a little too long and they find out the "hard way".

It just WON"T STOP!

[Original Post](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1356435101597503490?s=20)


	20. TE uses Bill's mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: consensual Face fucking, breatheplay, deep throating, and spitroasting (ET and Ted on either end of Bill)

[Original Thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1369395546641817608?s=20)


End file.
